Daddy's Home
by Jasper'sPrincess213
Summary: This is an outtake to steffy2106’s story The Cradle of Hope, it begins where Chapter 15 ends.This is adult material and I strongly advise anyone under 18 years old not to read.


**Author's Note:**

For those of you who don't know, I'm Steffy's beta for The Cradle of Hope. We're friends and read each other's stories and ideas all the time. She happens to be a fan of my dirty stories, and asked me to write this for The Cradle of Hope.

This picks up right where her Chapter 15 leaves off. Rose and Dimitri are lying in bed together in the cabin, out in the middle of nowhere. **If you are under the age of 18 or if you're offended by explicit material please do not read this!**

For those of you who haven't read The Cradle of Hope, I'm sure that you can still appreciate this as a one-shot featuring Dimitri and a pregnant Rose. The Cradle of Hope is a sequel to Steffy's story Spirit Bound: Redemption. These are both rated Teen which explains why this piece isn't included in the story. Yay for outtakes!

For those of you who haven't - but are interested in reading an amazing Vampire Academy story - please go check out her profile (link on my profile). She has a long list of great VA stories. I also have links to my personal favorites on my profile.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Cradle of Hope**

**Chapter 15 Outtake**

**Daddy's Home**

Dimitri smelled so good, like wet grass after a storm mixed with his mesmerizing cologne. Here in his arms, felt like home. I couldn't find the strength to pull back and end our kiss, and I knew that I would have to be the one to end it. He had been waiting so long for me to show him any warmth. Now that I was not only being nice to him, but was showing him some affection, there was no way that he would turn me away.

I wanted - no needed - this so badly that it almost hurt me physically. I knew that he would be happy with anything that I was willing to give him, but my body was no longer satisfied with distance and brief touches. I needed to feel more of him, preferably every last inch.

I reached up and grabbed his long hair, pulling him closer. I needed him closer. He obliged by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling our bodies as flush together as possible considering my round belly. He felt so warm and gentle. I could die happy in his arms. _How had I ever survived so long without them?_

He suddenly pulled back, leaving me breathless. I was so hurt that he pulled away from me that I looked down in sadness and shame. I was starting to feel a large wave of rejection when he pulled my chin up gently to look into my eyes, "My Roza." My heart melted as our gazes met. The love that shown from his eyes could only be compared to what he made me feel inside. _How could I have doubted him, even for a second? _

He has always been mine, just as I have always been his. The only thing that has kept us apart for so long is our own stubbornness.

I couldn't wait any longer; a girl could only have so much patience. "I love you so much," I whispered quietly, but I knew that he heard me perfectly clear. I didn't wait for his answer before I lifted my leg to rest on his hip and crashed my lips to his again.

He didn't try to pull away; in fact he seemed to be having the same urges and feelings that had taken me over so completely. I slowly rolled onto my back and he followed, hovering over me. He placed gentle kisses on my forehead, nose and chin while his eyes stayed locked with mine. The intensity of his gaze made me feel desired, wanted and utterly beautiful.

Without further thought I reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged at it quickly. The thought of being with a shirtless Dimitri was so enticing. To feel his hot skin and lean muscles had the potential to make me dizzy with lust. He obliged by helping me lift it over his head and discarded it on the floor next to the bed.

My hands instantly began to roam his pecks and trail down to his very defined abs. His muscles rippled at my touch, the sensation sent me into overdrive. I couldn't have enough of him. I began to reach for the waistband of his shorts, but he stopped me and brushed my hands away gently.

I didn't know what to think. _Didn't he want me? Was everything that he's been saying a lie?_ It felt as if my heart dropped into my stomach from the rejection. He looked me straight in the eyes and licked his lips seductively.

"I want to see you too Roza," he said with hooded eyes. In my rush to have a naked Dimitri in my bed I hadn't realized that I too would be expected to shed my clothing. "It's been too long since I've seen all of you."

I wanted to come up with a good excuse to keep my small amount of clothing on a bit longer, but at the same time I wanted to feel his hot skin against mine. _Oh, what to do?_ I didn't have much of a chance to make the decision for myself as Dimitri dexterously removed my nightgown before I had enough sense to attempt to stop him. I was laying beneath him in all my glory wearing only my panties. I quickly thanked the heavens that I had enough sense to pick out an adorable pair that still barely fit me this morning.

I closed my eyes tightly in fear of his reaction to my ruined body. I knew that I had stretch marks and that things were not as he had left them before, and I definitely didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he saw what my once athletic body had become. In comparison to his beautifully sculpted chest and abs, I felt like Jabba the Hutt.

I heard him take in a large breath, and I wanted to cry. I knew that it was bad, but I had no idea he would react like this. All I wanted was to find my nightgown and pretend that this never happened. I was mortified that the one person who claimed to always love me no matter what, the person who helped get me into this predicament, was disgusted by the sight of me practically naked. I wanted to die on the spot.

He let out his breath slowly, "Amazing." I was completely lost for words. He couldn't have just said what I thought I just heard. There's no way he saw me and that was the first word to come to his mind. I've seen myself naked, and that's not the word that I would use.

I wasn't sure if I should say something or not. _What if I was wrong?_ I didn't want to make a fool of myself by assuming that he had said that and he really didn't, but I couldn't just lay here and wait for the situation to go away either. Better to deal with everything now and then just go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a whole new day, maybe we could just forget that this ever happened.

I opened my eyes hesitantly and found him staring at me in wonder. There was a light in his eyes that spread to his smile; the combination erased any doubts that I had of his feelings when he viewed my near naked body.

His strong hands gently rubbed the sides of my belly, and he leaned down, softly kiss every inch of my very round stomach. I leaned up on my elbows to get a view of his face. He was smiling back at me between kisses, and murmuring softly to my stomach in Russian. We locked eyes for a moment, "You are absolutely beautiful."

I couldn't speak. Here I was expecting him to be disgusted with the changes in my body, and I couldn't have been more wrong. There was no room for doubt in his words. He absolutely meant every single word of it, and I couldn't be happier. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that I could still be found attractive with the state my body was currently in.

My emotions seemed to run straight from my soul to my hot center. I could feel myself swell slightly and my hormones were sent into overdrive. I not only needed to feel Dimitri's warm embrace, but I needed to be so much more physical with him, right now.

I sat up as quickly as was possible, which wasn't very fast, and pulled him closer. He seemed shocked by my sudden outburst of emotion, but allowed me to pull him to me. As we kissed I laid back and pulled him on top of me. He was careful not to lie on my stomach as he returned my kisses passionately.

"I need you," I whispered desperately as I reached for the waistband of his shorts again. This time he didn't stop me, and I soon found out that Dimitri doesn't wear underwear under his pajamas. My panties instantly felt very confining and wet.

He helped me remove his shorts and I tossed them out of the way. I pulled him closer again and kissed him with everything that I had. I was ready to become reacquainted with his body, and wouldn't settle for waiting any longer.

His lips left mine and began to travel up my jaw, stopping at my ear. He breathed so softly, "Patience my Roza. I promise you can have all of me that you wish. Let me worship you first." _How could I possibly argue with that?_

I let out a low moan somewhere between a protest of having to wait and anticipation of what he was planning to do in worshipping me. I never wanted this feeling to end.

As his mouth traveled to the nape of my neck I could feel his warm breath blowing the small hairs on the back of my hairline softly. It was enough to send shivers down my spine. My entire body was soon covered in goose bumps. I let out a moan of pure pleasure and pulled his warm body closer to mine, hoping to speed up to the part when he was inside of me.

His mouth traveled the short distance back to my ear. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and nipped it lightly. "Patience, I promise to make it worth the wait."

I let out another groan and he chuckled. "This isn't supposed to be torture. Stop treating it like that. I just need to love you properly."

I reluctantly loosened my hold on him to allow him some movement. He didn't waste any time as he began to lick a trail from my ear, around my neck and to the middle of my chest. His hands traveled up to assist him in handling my now much larger breasts. That was one positive thing about being pregnant, my chest was much larger.

His tongue traveled to my left nipple and he began to slowly lick and suck it as his hand cupped my breast and massaged it. His tongue felt like magic to my sensitive flesh. His fingers started to pinch and lightly tug at my other nipple. My arousal was growing exponentially. If the end of the world should happen to come at that moment, I would die happy.

I couldn't take much more of lying there without bursting from pleasure. I needed to touch him. I had a lot of pent up sexual energy that had been building for the last couple months, especially since Dimitri had moved in with me.

He licked a trail to my other breast and began to show that one the same attention as the last. My legs began to jerk slightly. He felt so good, I felt as if everything was falling in line. This is exactly where I was supposed to be.

I brought my hands up to guide his head, as if he needed any guidance, but I was trying to show him how good he was making me feel. In case he couldn't tell from my loud moans and shortness of breath.

My legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, he couldn't be close enough. I could feel his member stiff against the barrier of my panties. I vowed at that moment to never wear panties to bed again.

Just when I thought that I was going to orgasm merely from his touch and tongue, he let up slightly. My legs relaxed and my feet dropped to the bed. I let out a loud breath; I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take.

Without hesitation he left a trail of kisses down my stomach and to my hips. He slowed his travels there and began to kiss, suck and lick a trail back and forth across my hips, teasing me. Maybe he needed to calm down for a minute too.

Before I realized what he was doing, my panties were off and being tossed to the floor. Finally we were making some progress towards what I needed so badly. He continued to kiss down from my hips until he was at my inner thighs. I could feel his breath blow gently towards my center, but he didn't venture there. I was going mad with desire.

After kissing his way to my feet, he sat up and leaned back on his legs. His strong hands began to work their massage magic and all of the tension left my feet and ankles. I was sure that he would be working his way buck up soon, until he did the last thing that I ever expected.

He looked directly into my eyes, watching me for my reaction as he lifted my foot toward his face and placed my toes in his mouth. I wasn't sure how to react at first, because this was all new to me.

His mouth was so warm and soft. His tongue began to gently lick and circle my toes as his lips sucked them slightly. I had never felt anything like that before, but it was amazing. His hands continued to massage in long strokes from my ankles to my knees.

I began to moan loudly again, and his massaging strokes became deeper and longer. His hands were making it nearly all the way up my leg when he gently lowered my foot back to the bed and reached for the other one.

As he placed my other foot into his mouth to show it the same attention as the last, he continued to massage my leg. He didn't bother to go back to the short massages, but instead focused more on my whole leg.

Every time his hands drifted up my thigh, my hips raised slightly in invitation. He had touched me everywhere other than where I needed him to the most. His fingers would come so close, but always returned their long decent to my ankle.

I spread my legs slightly further apart in anticipation of his next stroke up my leg. When his hand reached my thigh he released my foot from his mouth and gently placed it back on the bed. His hand continued its trek up my thigh and finally didn't stop.

He stroked my folds slowly with his finger as he watched for my reaction. I was panting loudly at this point; he had brought me to the brink too many times to count. I was ready, more than willing and waiting for anything he would give me. I couldn't blame it all on my hormones anymore; Dimitri had a way of bringing this side out of me.

His finger slowly inserted into my warmth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head with pleasure. I couldn't feel or think of anything other than his finger inside of me. He twisted it and massaged my insides methodically. It was such a tease in comparison to what he could be putting inside me, but it felt good none the less.

Another finger was added and I felt it when he found the right spot. He knew it immediately and began to quicken his movements. I opened my legs as much as possible as I approached my peak. His thumb began to circle my clit roughly and that sent me over the edge. I let out a loud moan as my body began to convulse wildly.

His fingers slowly pulled back out and I opened my eyes just in time to watch him stick them directly in his mouth and suck my juices off. He let out a loud moan as his fingers came out. Instead of using his fingers again, he bent over and immediately began to lick and suck on the source.

I immediately opened my legs wide and rested my feet on the back of his shoulders. The feeling was already intense and I was sure that I would find release again soon. I wrapped my fingers in his hair to hold on for dear life.

I could feel him suck my clit into his mouth, and then I heard him humming quietly. The vibrations from his lips sent me into overdrive again. He quickly plunged his fingers into me as he continued to lick and suck on my clit.

The feeling was so intense that I couldn't hold back. I was moaning so loudly that I was thankful we were in the middle of nowhere so we couldn't be overheard. I released again, hard.

In the middle of my moans, my body seized up mid orgasm, and I couldn't do anything but ride the wave and let the shakes take over my body. I completely lost control of all functioning and didn't have a chance to regain it since Dimitri was still licking and sucking, apparently he wanted to taste every drop.

Once he had finally had his fill of my flowing juices, he climbed up to lay next to me. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed my neck, jaw and mouth. The feeling of his soft lips brought me back from my orgasm daze.

Although I had just had two amazing orgasms in quick succession, I still needed him inside me. I simply couldn't and wouldn't wait any longer.

I wasn't sure exactly how we could make this work considering that I had a rather large boulder in the way, but I was determined, even if it meant trying new things. I rolled him over onto his back slowly making my way onto my hands and knees, and positioned myself so that I was hovering over him. My hands were on each side of his head and my legs were on each side of his hips.

I could've very easily returned the favor that he had just shown me, but there would be time for that later. I was to the point that I didn't think that I could survive another moment without him inside of me. Instead, I kissed him passionately and reached to place him at my entrance. He recognized that it was a difficult reach for me immediately and helped.

I was on all fours over him as he stroked his head along my slick folds. There were still small aftershocks going through my body from my last two orgasms and that didn't help at all. My breasts were hanging near his face, and he leaned up to take one into his mouth.

The moment his mouth was latched on properly I sat down, taking in his full length. We fit together perfectly, as if we were made for each other in every way. As soon as he was completely sheathed in me, I stopped and relished the feeling of his member inside of me and my breasts in his large, warm hands with one in his mouth. If there is a heaven, this was it.

This is exactly what I had been yearning for, for so very long. Anyone else wouldn't do. It was always Dimitri; he was the only one for me. As I lifted up gently my breast popped out of his mouth and he lay back, still massaging my chest and watching me avidly.

I was a bit nervous, because I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure if I was moving correctly or if I should be doing something differently. As I continued, I began to find my own rhythm. Dimitri began to moan loudly and wrapped his hands around me to hold firmly on my backside.

His obvious pleasure gave me a newfound confidence and I began to just let go and enjoy it. Before I knew what was going on, we were pretty hot and heavy with deep thrusts and a lot of rocking on my part. Sweat was dripping down my face and back, but I didn't care enough to wipe it off. I was completely focused on the connection of our bodies.

I rocked up to the tip of his manhood and slowed down. My hips rocked in circles as I slowly lowered myself back onto him. The sensation was better than I had ever felt in my entire life. He began to meet me thrust for thrust and we were sweating, panting and moaning loudly together. This was the best workout that I had had in months!

Just as I began to orgasm, he lifted me off of him and lay me on my back at Strigoi speed, and began to lick my source long and hard again, sucking up all of my juices. My hands immediately found their place in his hair and I screamed his name as my release took full force. I had never known so much pleasure in one night before, and I was sure that we weren't done yet. I wasn't sure how much more my body could take before it gave out.

As my body shook and trembled, he climbed back up to hover over me. "I'm sorry about that, but I wasn't ready to finish yet."

I was incapable of coherent words at that moment, so I kissed him hard and deep. I could taste myself on him, which turned out to be a huge turn on. I was ready for more. I never wanted this feeling to end, it was better than the other times we were together like this.

Without warning he leaned back and entered my waiting center again, pushing until he was in me all the way to the base. The position was a bit awkward with my rather large, pregnant stomach in the way. I was having a difficult time with placing my legs, because if I bent them too much, they would press uncomfortable into my belly.

He noticed my discomfort and quickly resolved the issue without speaking at all. I was softly turned onto my left side with my left leg laying flat on the bed. He straddled that leg and pulled my right leg straight into the air to let my ankle rest on his right shoulder. As he reinserted himself my body jerked slightly from the intense feeling of this new angle.

Slowly, he thrust in and out of me, leaving my innards quaking from his touch. He was rubbing my leg roughly, increasing the intensity of my senses. I could feel something building in me, something that would explode soon. "Oh . . . Harder!"

He listened almost immediately, plunging himself into me with a newfound intensity, taking hold of my leg and using it to pull me to him harder. My head rocked back as my body arched in an attempt to get every last, long inch of him. A constant moan was coming out of my mouth without any conscience effort on my part.

As I closed my eyes briefly he began to suck on my toes again. The warmth of his tongue licking my big toe sent me over the edge, and my insides exploded in the most wonderfully blissful feeling imaginable.

At that same moment I felt his member begin to vibrate slightly, almost as if it was twitching. He let out a monstrous growl which vibrated my toes, and I knew that he too exploded from the inside out. His hot cum filled me immediately and I felt euphoric.

He collapsed on the bed in front of me; we were on our sides facing each other. As we both panted loudly for breath we held each other's gaze. He looked absolutely perfect; his hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and the sides of his face, his eyes were shining brightly and this is all not to mention that he was completely naked and holding me. Our bodies were still shaking uncontrollably, but they seemed to do even that in sync.

I lifted my hands to cup his face, and wiped his wet hair out of the way. "That was amazing," I panted, at a loss for anything else to say.

"You always amaze me." He leaned forward, still panting slightly, and kissed me hard. I felt all of his love, lust, passion, need and desire in that kiss and returned it just as fervently. He tasted like sex, a mix of sweat and my own orgasm; I couldn't get enough.

He pulled away in need of air, and hugged me to his chest. We didn't speak as he rolled onto his back, bringing me along to lay next to him with my head on his chest. As our breath finally slowed to normal he stroked my hair from root to tip and I absentmindedly traced his abs with my finger.

Occasionally he would lean down and kiss the top of my head or squeeze me a little tighter, and I would turn my face up to kiss him back. It was one of those perfect moments that I wish I could freeze and live in forever.

Visions of what we just did filled my mind. I saw my body contorted in ways I didn't know could bring such intense feelings, I felt the passion and love from the man laying next to me and most of all I wanted more. Then I had an idea.

I let my hand lazily slide down his muscles to his now soft manhood. His hips jumped slightly, "Rose, what are you doing?"

I rose up on my other elbow and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips. "Nothing," I answered as innocently as possible. The look on his face was enough to let me know that he didn't believe me, but was willing to see where I was going with this.

My hand began to stroke his length slowly and gently as my mouth trailed wet kisses down his neck to his rock hard chest. I could feel him growing in my hand, and I lengthened my strokes to accommodate. I hadn't realized how large he was while he was inside me, but now in comparison to my hand, he was a bit intimidating.

His nipples were getting hard too, and I immediately took one into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around it slowly and he let out a low moan. The sound of him moaning from what I was doing sent shivers down my spine and straight to my center. My strokes became more erratic the more excited I became. He was now at his full length and my mouth began to water in anticipation of what I would soon be doing with it.

In my excitement I placed his hardened nipple between my teeth and gave it a little bite. His moaning got even louder and I could feel wetness begin to pool at my entrance. This man had such an effect on me; I wanted nothing more than for his length to fill my mouth, allowing me to return the favor he had already bestowed upon me, twice just tonight.

My impatience soon won out and I began my decent down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses behind. His skin was so soft over his taught muscles, it was driving me wild.

I arrived at my destination and briefly contemplated teasing him as he had teased me, but I didn't have the strength in me to hold back, besides I really didn't know what I was doing.

I immediately took as much of his length as I could into my mouth. I could still taste my juices on him and it turned me on to taste the combination of our bodies, our love. The head of his manhood instantly hit the back of my throat and I realized that there was still a large portion of him that didn't fit. _What to do?_

I was a bit hesitant since this was the first time I had ever done anything like this. I wanted to make him feel as good as he had made me feel earlier, but I had absolutely no experience in this. My hand was still wrapped around the base of his member, so I decided to continue to stroke him with that hand while my mouth started to suck on what was able to fit.

He moaned so loudly when I began to suck that I knew I was doing something right. The elation from that knowledge went straight to my hot core. I began to draw back slowly and pull him almost out of my mouth, and then plunge him to the back of my throat again. My hand followed my lips, allowing me to play with his full length even though it was too long to fit in my mouth.

The louder he got, the more excited I became. I was going as fast as my neck would allow without giving myself whiplash, but it still wasn't enough for me, I needed more of him. My other hand came up to help, and grabbed a hold of his sack lightly. His balls seemed so fragile and gentle. I began to lightly massage them as I continued to bob my head up and down his length.

"Roza . . . Yeah, just like that," he moaned loudly. His hands grabbed the back of my head, roughly taking hold of my hair, but he didn't move my head, letting me stay in complete control. I felt so powerful, eliciting this kind of reaction from the most hardcore badass that I have ever known. To know that with my mouth and hands I can make Dimitri feel so good was empowering and erotically charging.

I lifted my head so that only the head of his manhood was in my mouth and looked up to find him watching me. He was panting loudly as our gazes locked. I slowly twirled my tongue around the head of his manhood as we continued to watch each other. He shuddered as I sucked the head back into my mouth with new vigor.

I refused to turn away from him; it was the biggest turn on to watch him react to my movements, seeing with ever twitch of his muscles how good I was making him feel. I freed his length from my mouth and continued to stroke him with my hand a little roughly.

My tongue trailed to his sack and I took one of his balls into my mouth. He obviously enjoyed watching me too, because he rose to lean on his elbows and watch me. His sack was so soft. I began to suck on it lightly while circling it with my tongue. He jerked instantly and I moaned from the pleasure it was giving me to make him feel so good.

He gently removed my still stroking hand from his manhood and eased my head away from him. He lay there panting for a moment and then he was gone. I instantly felt a slap to my backside, indicating that he was behind me. Surprisingly my butt raised on its own in anticipation of more.

I had never been spanked before, but the feeling it sent through me when Dimitri did it was exhilarating. It made me feel both good and bad at the same time. Like I was a bad girl for what I just did and deserved to be punished, but it felt so good to be bad.

I was now on all fours and Dimitri was behind me, pulling me to him by the hips. He placed himself at my entrance and pulled me into him at the same time that he plunged into me. His length was instantly sheathed in my center and he wasn't stopping.

His thrusts were hard and fast. I was having a difficult time staying in place and not letting myself fall forward, but my need for his touch kept me planted in place. We were both moaning and panting loudly from the sensations.

It was difficult, but I turned to catch a glimpse of him behind me. He looked like a god, all sweat and rippling muscles. When he noticed me watching him he leaned forward so his chest was on my back and kissed me hard and deep. His movements never stopped, but they did slow down and became even deeper if that was possible.

He kissed his way to my ear, where he whispered to me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed in response.

His tongue reached out and traced my ear, causing my body to break out in goose bumps. His hands reached around to my front and massaged my breasts. I moaned in pleasure, "God you're amazing!"

One of his hands remained on my chest and the other lowered to rub my stomach. His fingers suddenly found my nub and began to massage it in sync with his movements in and out of me. At this point I was supporting both of our weight on my hands and knees, but my body began to tremble viciously and he quickly rose up from leaning on me.

He was still playing with my clit with his fingers and plunging into me at a hard and deep pace. I could feel the pressure inside me reach a new high as his hand left my chest and spanked me again. I let out a loud scream almost losing all composure.

"Do you like that?" he growled.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you!" he smacked my butt again. "Tell me! Do you like that?"

I screamed again, "YES!!!" His fingers began to work at Strigoi speed on my rock hard clit as he spanked me again. My toes began to curl, and I raised my backside slightly in hope of more.

He continued to bring my body to new heights of pleasure; heights I hadn't even known existed. Changing his angle and speed from time to time, but still remaining behind me.

His hand left my nub and he grabbed me by both of my hips. He pushed and pulled, meeting me halfway in long, hard thrusts. Suddenly his hands left my hips and he spanked me on both cheeks at once, hard.

I came completely undone. I screamed loudly, "Oh Dimitri, fuck!"

He did it again and my body exploded. I could feel my toes curl, my breathing stopped and my center pulsated around him. His member began to twitch and knock at my walls, and then he exploded his seed into me. It was hot and there was so much that I felt filled to the brim.

As he released the last bits into me he rubbed my backside and said, "Roza, my Roza."

I couldn't hold my weight up any longer. As soon as he pulled out of me, I collapsed on the bed and lay on my side. When I hit the pillow he was already in front of me, pulling me to lie on his chest.

He was on his back and I lay on my side next to him. Our arms were wrapped around each other and my head rested on his heaving chest. Our legs were a tangled mess. He placed a kiss on the top of my head. We didn't say anything, just laid there holding each other, catching our breath. I felt like I was finally home after being so lost and alone for so long. There was no doubt in my mind; this was exactly where I belonged.

I was at a loss for words as I thought about everything that we had just done. I didn't know that sex could be like that. I mean, yeah, I've had sex before, obviously; but that was nothing like what we had done together in the past. That was . . . beyond words. And to think, I could have been feeling this good a lot sooner if I hadn't been so stubborn. I really need to work on that.

**Author's Note:** I work for reviews! Please let me know what you think, it takes less than a minute.


End file.
